titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Keibear/Update 8
33 NPC articles left to do, not including any random Minor NPC articles (which will be stubs)--but yes, this is including Mikey's 19 (I miscounted before) NPCs that didn't get a chance to start. I figured that was only fair, as all the other characters who may or may not have started earlier were being given articles on the wiki--and they technically are on the forum--just inactive. After NPCs are done... *Make help/how-to sections on the wiki more user-friendly, so new users and new potential editors can jump right in. Already got a head-start on this by making the NPC and PC Article Formats updated, but will need to place those in a more prominent location. Will probably also add a sidebar to a "Get Involved" page of some sort to guide new users to this area of the wiki. *Doublecheck bios to ensure nationalities weren't missed in bios. This was due to a recent change where I was only putting the character's ethnicity, even if a nationality was listed in the original bio. MAKE SURE TO ADD NATIONALITY SOMEWHERE, IF LISTED (i.e. if nationality on their original bio is listed as "Caucasian/Italian" need to add that to infobox) *Complete character articles while reading all of TT (add quotes, dialogue colors applicable, threads character has been in, threads character has been mentioned in, relationships, family trees, and history) *Add Minor NPC articles (stubs) *Add locations and other RP information articles *Add links throughout all those delicious newly-added articles Long-term goals are to get articles from all the various TT/CAT continuities up here. Ideas for other random fun side-projects (Low-priority): *Change Characters category into a BigCat. Possibly do the same for Powers category. *Check over Powers category. Especially look for any overlapping categories I can delete/reorganize/combine. Got a head-start on this by adding the Elemental Controllers category. Maybe add a discussion on whether the other -mancies (Blood, Time, Sound, etc.) should be under the Elemental Controllers category, too? It depends on whether people consider them "elements" or not. *Look into tidying up the Powers/Weaknesses sections of the character articles. It'd be nice to figure out some sort of table system--something to directly connect, such as: "This ability has this weakness. This other ability has these weaknesses," rather than having a giant wall of text for all their weaknesses but being able to break down their powers individually. It just doesn't really make sense, and it doesn't look parallel. *Would also be nice to figure out how to format/where to put the link to family trees in articles, when those are applicable. Should definitely be near the relationships somewhere... but it looks a little odd as its own giant heading in the article, and it's not really a part of the relationships section... is it? *Still need to figure out how to present TT/T4 crossover characters (for example, Keera is still listed as Johanson when even in TT, it's been revealed that she's a Foraza.) *Add pages or widgets for random character statistics (e.g. percentage of favorite colors, percentage of character origins, favorite food list) *Add character personality types analyses using common systems like Enneagram or Myers-Briggs. *Add pages related to the players--pages for players themselves (including posting statistics, wiki name applicable, current/previous avatars, current/previous signatures, fun facts, list of all characters maybe even NPCs the player has played, etc.) *Organize the "Organization" category and "Templates" category a little better *Check over character articles to ensure parallel formatting Keibear (talk) 16:39, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts